


I Love You My Dork

by FandomisOhana



Series: SpideyPool is love [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: So I seem to only be good at writing spideypool so that's what I am writing. Basically Deadpool got his heartbroken by Cable and now Deadpool thinks he is a monster and Spidey shows him otherwise. "Who hurt you " "I will find them and beat them with a frying pan like Rapunzel". That makes Deadpool laugh. Spidey loved that laugh he wanted to hear it again and again.





	I Love You My Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any spelling mistakes and I apologize if this is bad

'You're a freak no one will ever love you, I tried to forgot what a hideous monster you are but I can't take it any longer we are thru!"  
Deadpool could not believe his ears, the love of his life just called him a freak and a monster. There was no point in going outside anymore if that's what my love thought of me. I will be a hermit crab living by myself talking to no one except my imaginary friends. That's when the waterworks started pouring and they were pouring fast. On the other side of the block, Spiderman was humming and singing along listening to music. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the guy he has had a crush on since forever crying like he never saw him cry before. Spidey goes up to Deadpool and asks "Why are you crying?". "A beautiful prince like you shouldn't cry" "WH-WH-WHY, ARE-ARE YYYOU TALKING TO ME?" Deadpool asks kind of confused. 'I am not beautiful". "Who hurt you " "I will find them and beat them with a frying pan like Rapunzel". That makes Deadpool laugh. Spidey loved that laugh he wanted to hear it again and again. I have loved you for many many years and here are the reasons why:  
1\. You are a huge dork and nerd which I love  
2\. You are never afraid to be yourself  
3\. You look sexy with those battle scars  
4\. You have a sexy ass  
5\. You have abs and muscles to die for  
6\. You slay and you are a kween  
7\. You love Disney like I do  
8\. You have the most beautiful laugh and smile  
9\. You don't mind breaking the rules  
10\. You are a kid at heart  
"So Deadpool my love now that I have told you all this would you..." "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES" Deadpool then proceeds to french kiss Spidey while Spidey grabs that sexy piece of property on Deadpool


End file.
